Al Sur del Muro
by greenlilies
Summary: Los accesorios que faltaban (listones, los zapatos y cada una de las joyas que el rey Stannis le había regalado por la ocasión especial) yacían en la cama, si fuese por ella, los tiraría por la Bahía Helada para no verlos jamás (y con ellos al rey Stannis, a su esposa, a esa mujer roja tan odiosa y tal vez a Jon Nieve también). / AU.


**Todo le pertenece a George R. R. Martin.**

**Este fic pertenece al reto #23 "Condiciones" del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras. **

* * *

**Al Sur del Muro**

Las doncellas la vestían con cada una de las prendas del vestido con cuidado y delicadeza, cada vez que Val intentaba tirar del cuello del vestido para poder respirar mejor, una de las doncellas le daba un golpe en la mano mientras la otra la miraba con desaprobación. Las ganas dejarlas inconscientes y salir corriendo hasta el bosque eran casi irrefrenables, pero cada vez su vista se topaba con su reflejo en el espejo, tomaba un respiro profundo y se recordaba el por qué estaba allí. Una de las doncellas (las dos tenían el cabello oscuro y Val no tenía modo de diferenciarlas la una de la otra) le untó aceite con olor a flores entre los pechos y esta vez fue Val quien le dio un manotazo. La otra chica la miró boquiabierta.

― ¡Mi señora! ―la doncella tuvo el descaro de mirarla con decepción― Solo tratamos de ayudarla. El rey Stannis…

― No me importa lo que piense el rey Stannis. No quiero que me ayuden, ya me vestiré yo sola, ¡váyanse!

Val no tuvo necesidad de decirles otra cosa, las sirvientas salieron a trompicones de la habitación. «Seguro a contarle a su señor», pensó desdeñosa. Tuvo que admitir que el vestido que Jon le había elegido era precioso y con satisfacción se dio cuenta de lo práctico que era, ya que la tela no era pesada y no se le enredaba en los tobillos como secretamente temía. Los accesorios que faltaban (listones, los zapatos y cada una de las joyas que el rey Stannis le había regalado por la ocasión especial) yacían en la cama, si fuese por ella, los tiraría por la Bahía Helada para no verlos jamás (y con ellos al rey Stannis, a su esposa, a esa mujer roja tan odiosa y tal vez a Jon Nieve también).

«No, ahora es Stark». La legitimación de Jon sucedió en el Castillo Negro, bajo la bendición del nuevo Lord Comandante Denys Mallister, el rey Stannis y su Caballero de la Cebolla; Val no estuvo allí, pero luego supo lo que significó todo eso. Apretó los dientes y se tragó las ganas de ir a abofetear a todos los hombres presentes en aquella sala; durante los días siguientes, Val se encerró con la chica Elí y su hijo y el hijo de Dalla, quien siempre estaba encantado de verla. A Val le gustaba su sobrino y estaba apenada que Dalla nunca podría conocerlo.

Jon Nieve no vino hasta el quinto día. Vestía todavía como un cuervo y por alguna razón Val lo resintió más por ellos.

― Val, necesitamos hablar ―ella miró rápidamente a los bebés y se cruzó de brazos.

― Oh, pero llámame por mi nuevo título, muy pronto seré una de tus mujeres arrodilladas, ¿no has escuchado, Lord Cuervo? No, disculpa, Lord _Stark_ ―le espetó sarcástica. Jon hizo una mueca y casi pareció arrepentido.

― El rey Stannis me prometió que con nuestra unión traeríamos paz al norte. El Pueblo Libre tendrá un lugar respetable en el norte y la Guardia de la Noche y…y yo los protegeremos.

Val bufó.

― Los cuervos protegerán a los salvajes, qué risa. Y dime, ¿qué piensan tus ex hermanos de tu nuevo estatus? ¿Te felicitaron o ya te han excluido de las comidas? Seguro que el respeto al nuevo Señor se está extendiendo.

Jon apretó la mandíbula, pero no respondió a sus burlas. Val tuvo que darle crédito por eso.

― Si el casarte conmigo te desagrada tanto, entonces hazlo por el hijo de Dalla. Dale una vida mejor, Val ―la respuesta murió en su boca a esto, Jon se aclaró la garganta, incómodo―. No tenemos que ―se rascó la nuca, Val esperó con una ceja levantada―, ya sabes, consumar el matrimonio de una vez si te incomoda, claro. El rey Stannis esperará un heredero con el tiempo, pero no tiene que ser de una vez.

«Qué idiota, piensa que me asusta la noche de bodas»

― No soy doncella, Jon Stark, sé en dónde va lo que tienes entre las piernas. No tienes que casarte para acostarte con alguien ―el sonrojo cubrió toda su cara y Val lo miró divertida, ahora, con un tono serio, dijo:―. Si accedo, ¿me prometerás que mi pueblo será libre, libre de verdad, sin reyes o señores que manden sobre ellos? El rey Stannis no podrá controlarnos si eso es lo que esperas, antes preferiríamos irnos con los Otros que dejar que un arrodillado nos imponga reglas. Seré tu mujer, pero solo si me lo prometes, Jon Stark, por tu honor.

Val recordaba la expresión seria y solemne de Jon mientras pronunciaba las palabras, recordaba la brisa que había entrado por la ventana y revuelto su trenza. Jon no le quitó la mirada de encima. Val le creía, quería creerle.

Unos días después, Jon la volvió a visitar, esta vez para que la acompañase a dar un paseo por el campo de entrenamiento. Y dos días después para recogerla e ir a cenar con el rey Stannis y su Caballero de la Cebolla. «Me está cortejando ―pensó confusa―, realmente quiere agradarme». Muy pronto llegó el día de la partida a Invernalia y luego de eso, el día de la boda.

Val se puso las zapatillas con cuidado, maravillándose por lo suave e imprácticas que eran. Con las joyas, solo decidió usar un collar de plata, se dejó el cabello suelto no queriendo pedirle ayuda a una de las doncellas y salió de la habitación después de cerciorarse que todavía faltaba tiempo para la ceremonia.

El pequeño de Dalla dormía en la habitación contigua junto a una nodriza traída de algún lado que a Val no le importó saber (ya que la hija-esposa de Craster se había ido con el amigo de Jon al sur), lo que sí sabía, sin embargo, era que los pechos de la mujer tenían leche suficiente y no tenía un hueso de malicia en su cuerpo. La nodriza no estaba, así que Val se acercó a su sobrino y con cuidado lo tomó en brazos.

Si entrecerraba un ojo, la nariz del bebé era igual a la de Mance, pero la forma de la boca y la cara era todo Dalla, lo que la hizo sonreír un poco. Recordaba a Dalla, hinchada y feliz durante su embarazo, cuando los planes de Mance de atravesar el Muro no estaban concretos y era solo un futuro abstracto en sus mentes. Recordaba también la vida en su pueblo, donde todos tenían una función y ninguno era discriminado como lo hacían los sureños; Val suspiró y besó a su sobrino una última vez en la frente, éste se despertó, pero no lloró, lo que agradeció. «Es igual de quieto que Dalla ―pensó con cariño―. En cambio, yo siempre fui lo opuesto a ella».

Si convertirse en lady Stark era todo lo necesario para asegurarle una vida feliz al bebé de Dalla, entonces lo haría. Él era lo único que le quedaba de su propia sangre, _sangre del Pueblo Libre_. Val bajó al bebé y lo metió en su cuna con cuidado, intentando que éste no se le agarrase del vestido. Una de las doncellas entró calladamente. Val no tuvo la energía de echarla de la habitación.

― ¿Lista, mi señora?

― Sí.


End file.
